1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data display system, a data transmission device, a portable terminal, a data display method, a data display program, and a computer readable recording medium storing a data display program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various portable terminals such as cellular phones and PDA (personal digital assistant) have become very popular in recent years. Moreover, the importance of portable terminals as sending and receiving terminals for electronic data has increased substantially with the development of information technology.
A portable terminal can receive not only electronic data consisting mainly of character data but also image data, e.g., photographs, and display them on its display unit screen.
However, there has been a problem that the display unit screen of a portable terminal is so small that the receiving side user has a difficulty in recognizing the document data clearly if the received document data consists of a mixture of character data, photographic data, graphic data, etc. Although it may be possible to reduce the entire document data size in such a case, it may cause a difficulty in reading characters. Also, it may be possible to display the entire document data by scrolling, but it may make it difficult to understand the entire contents.